Electronic devices are equipped with a cavity for receiving semiconductor chips with circuit structures, such as for receiving surface acoustic wave filters, also called SAW, or for receiving bulk acoustic wave filters, also called BAW. In order to ensure a cavity on a semiconductor chip above such surface regions with circuit structures, the entire semiconductor chip is incorporated into complicated ceramic housings or a complicated and cost-intensive technique is used to mold plastic housing frames on flat leadframes, into which the semiconductor chips are then incorporated in their entire size. Such structures of cavities with semiconductor chips not only have a complex and cost-intensive construction but are also relatively voluminous and not accessible to miniaturization.